Angel
Angels, are spirits of light and sound and the denizens of the High Heavens. Dedicated to the ideals of order, they are the opposite of demons, and have fought against them since the dawn of Creation. Overview Physiology and Capabilities Angels are birthed from the Crystal Arch, though only during moments of perfect harmony in Heaven through a process called the Lightsong. The amount of angels the Lightsong can give birth to is finite—it is a case of them embodying a set amount of Anu's power. If an angel is killed, a replacement angel will be created by the Arch, but such an angel is still a different individual from the one (s)he is replacing. While able to be killed,Storm of Light angels are immortal beings though, and are not made of flesh and blood. Rather, angels are manifestations of light and sound, and soar on wings of light itself.Book of Cain An angel can willingly forsake their immortality and become human, and even retain their angelic powers, but such an act does not give an angel access to humanity's latent nephalem abilities.2013-01-02, Archangel and Deathangel classes for diablo 3. IncGamers, accessed on 2013-02-07 When wounded however, a substance akin to 'liquid light' has been observed to spill from an angel's wound(s).Diablo III, Act IV Intro CinematicDiablo III: Wrath Angels are able to disguise themselves as humans and walk among them.DemonsbaneScales of the Serpent In their natural forms however, angels appear to be faceless.Diablo III, Act II Intro CinematicDiablo II, The Infernal Gate Intro Cinematic Emotion is sensed from angels by the movement of their wings, which appear as streams of light.Diablo III: Behind the Scenes DVD These streams can be used individually, even to bind an angel's foes.Diablo II, The Infernal Gate Intro Cinematic Angels can wield powerful magic. Angels are capable of interbreeding with both demons and nephalem. Indeed, it was such an act that led to the creation of humanity in the first place. Beliefs and Culture Angels are ruled over by the Angiris Council. While the council has lost members over time, and have had these members change aspects, the council, in essence, represents the virtues of Anu, the Creator. These virtues are valor, hope, fate, wisdom, and justice, and at least initially, were represented by the archangels Imperius, Auriel, Itherael, Malthael, and Tyrael respectively. Each angel that is created through the Lightsong is assigned to one of the domains/angelic groups of Heaven that represent one of these five aspects. Unlike demons, who war amongst themselves, angels seek to exist in harmony among their own kind. In battle, angels adhere to strict militaristic principles, and believe that only strict discipline can properly restore order to the myriad realms.Diablo Manual Angels, and their ideals, can basically be thought of as 'good,' though angels can still take these concepts too far, as demonstrated in the Sin War,The Veiled Prophet and in its aftermath where, with the Great Conflict having reached stalemate, such dedication to order led to stagnation in Heaven. Nor are angels above vice or corruption by the lords of Hell. In the eyes of some, angels are, in their own way, no better than demons.Diablo III, Act III While angels naturally gravitate towards unification, their rigid ideals do not allow them to adapt to changing circumstances easily.Book of Tyrael The existence of humanity is one such example, and angels have displayed different reactions to their existence, even going so far as to advocate their erradication (e.g. Imperius) while others have even turned on their own brethren on humanity's behalf (e.g. Tyrael). Each angel wears armor of some kind, though it is said that this is more for reasons of ornamentation and to provide a sense of individuality than to provide protection. History The Eternal Conflict The Sin War Darkness and Light With the pact between Heaven and Hell at the end of the Sin War, the Eternal Conflict ground to a halt. This was broken when Diablo, now a singular Prime Evil, led the combined might of Hell against the Silver City. The Diamond Gates were shattered, Imperius wounded, Auriel captured, and for the first time in history, demons ravaged the city's interior. With Auriel's capture, the angels began giving into despair, but after her rescue by the Nephalem, hope returned, and the angels began fighting back with more fervor. While the city was ravaged and the Crystal Arch nearly corrupted, Diablo was nonetheless defeated.Diablo III, Act IV Intro CinematicDiablo III, Act IV Yet even after this, corruption remained, thanks to the Black Soulstone. A darkness began to creep upon Heaven, unnoticed to all bar Tyrael. A Corrupted Angel was even born from the Arch. However, with the aid of the Horadrim, the Black Soulstone was retrieved and the corruption lifted. The Reapers With the Reaper assault on Sanctuary, the various factions of Heaven reacted differently.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-26 However, it was drawn into the conflict when the Reapers assaulted Heaven in order to prevent the Nephalem from pursuing Malthael into Pandemonium. Malthael was subsequently defeated with the aid of Imperius.Diablo III, Act V Notes Category:Angels Category:Races